powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Robot Arm
The ability to utilize robotic arm. Sub-power of Attachment, Bionic Physiology, and Technorganic Physiology. Also Called *Bionic Arm *Cyber/Cyborg/Cybernetic Arm *Mecha/Mechanical/Mechanized Arm Capabilities User possesses and is able to wield a programmable, mechanical arm that is similar to that of a human arm. The arm can be programmed and designed in order to fit the need of the user. Some robotic arms are to be assembled or disassembled to various forms of technology, allowing the user to perform system checks, enhancements, and upgrades. In some cases, users would may possess at least one, two, or even multiple artificial arms, with possibly each of them may possessing a variety of functions, whether for battle, or not for battle. Applications *Blade Retraction *Chain Manipulation *Charged Attacks *Claw Retraction *Energy Blast *Enhanced Durability/Supernatural Durability *Enhanced Strength/Supernatural Strength *Gun Protrusion *Jackhammer Arms *Power Fists **Megaton Punch *Rocket Fists *Swiss Army Appendage Associations *Artificial Limbs *May be accompanied by High-Tech Exoskeleton. *Powerful Objects *Power Via Objects Limitations *May be disabled by EMP (Electric Magnetic Pulse). *May require a power source in order to function. *Arm may require a type of support system or aid. *May be susceptible to the elements. *Once the arm(s) is/are demolished or cut off, the abilities that are bestowed are utterly removed, unless the user has Mechanical Regeneration. Known Users Gallery Comics/Cartoons Matilda_Profile.jpg|Matilda the Armadillo (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Payback Fox profile.jpg|Payback Fox (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Robotic Arms by Vera Lynn Black.jpg|Vera Lynn Black (DC Comics) File:Rick’s cybernetic arm.PNG|Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty: The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy) with cybernetic arm. File:Samurai_Jack_Power_Gauntlent.png|Jack (Samurai Jack) acquired a cybernetic power-gauntlet from the scientist, Exdor, in order to defeat the Ultrarobots. Tiger_Claw_Roboarm.jpg|After having his right arm severed by Alopex, Tiger Claw (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) had it replaced with a robotic appendage… Tiger_Claw_Blades.jpg|…which can be swapped out for a claw-like appendage… Owari_19795.jpg|…or a raygun. File:Hoss_Delgado_Chainsaw.png|Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Arsenal's cybernetic arm.png|Arsenal (Young Justice: Invasion) uses his bionic arm for many purposes. Robot Arm Creation By The KGB.jpg|The KGB (Marvel Comics) created and attach a robotic arm to Bucky Barnes after losing his original. Robotic Arms by Kane.jpeg|Garrison Kane (Marvel Comics) Anime/Manga V38-Guts-Manga.png|Guts (Berserk) Wahl Icht - Robot arms.png|Wahl Icht (Fairy Tail) as a Machinas can make his arms more robotic to augment his strength and shot fire blasts. Edward Elric.jpg|Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) File:Hijikata_with_the_Super-Electric_Matsuibo_RX.png|Tōshirō Hijikata (Gintama) had the matsuibō connected to his arm evolve into a Super-Electric Matsuibō RX. File:Katsura_with_the_Super-Electric_Matsuibo_RX.png|Kōtarō Katsura (Gintama) had his right arm replaced with Hijikata's Super-Electric Matsuibō RX by Kagura. File:Umibozu_tears_out_Utsuro's_heart.png|Kankou (Gintama) had his left arm torn off by his son, so he replaced it with a mechanical one, though he did lose it from time to time in battle, such as against Utsuro. File:Oboro's_Robotic_Arm.png|Oboro (Gintama) lost his left arm to Kondo and Hijikata, so he replaced it with a robotic one, allowing him to grab onto Takasugi's sword without injury. Artificial Limbs by Stroheim!!!.jpg|Rudol Von Stroheim (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part II Battle Tendency), shows off his new limbs!!! Kiru's_Karakuri.png|Kiru (Karakuri) has a Mechanism on his right arm, allowing him to inject liquid methane into his victims and control its pressure and temperature. Franky Anime Post Timeskip Infobox One Piece.png|Franky (One Piece) is a cyborg with robot arms allow use of arsenal of artillery... Franky Iron Boxing.gif|…or basic brawling. File:Zephyr's_Prosthetic_Arm.png|Zephyr (One Piece) has a mechanical arm that works no worse than his original arm that was cut off. Incinerate.gif|Genos (One Punch Man) has two bionic arms which are installed with the Incineration Cannons. PyronInsideArm.png|The inside of Lee Pyron's (Shaman King) arm. File:Mataza_Eight_Spears.png|Jushi Mataza Tsumuji (Tenjho Tenge) controlling eight robotic arms via his two hidden normal arms to wield eight spears. VashArmGun.jpg|Vash the Stampede (Trigun) using the hidden gun within his cybernetic left arm. Video Games mvc3-spencer.jpg|Nathan Spencer (Bionic Commando) Kessler.jpg|Kessler (inFAMOUS) Barret Wallace.png|Barret Wallace (Compilation of Final Fantasy VII) Zadornov Peace Walker.png|Zadornov's (Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker) possesses a built-in lighter that can be used as both a flamethrower and makeshift rocket. Venom Snake (CGI render).png|After losing his left arm, Venom Snake (Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain) had it replaced with a customizable red prosthetic. Cyberdemon Doom 3.jpg|The iconic Cyberdemon (Doom) uses its, rocket-launching, robot arm to attack the player. The_Cyber_Arm.jpg|After losing his left arm and life to Ryu, Yaiba (Ninja Gaiden) was revived with cybernetics, particularly Cyber Arm. Live Action Television/Films Ashley's gauntlet.jpg|After initially modifying a chainsaw to serve as a replacement hand, Ashley J. Williams (The Evil Dead series) crafted a fully functional robotic hand from a metal gauntlet. Others Yang_Vol_4_arm_profile.png|After losing her right arm to Adam Taurus, Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) eventually obtained a cybernetic one from James Ironwood. Terminator.png|James Ironwood (RWBY) displaying his cybernetic augmentations, including his arm. Category:Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Arm Faculty Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Enhancements Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Weapon Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries